First Contact
by Siren of Hell
Summary: Set in CoS, Harry and Ron are trapped in the Slytherin common room with Draco. Ron is about to go balistic and Harry knows that he must distract Draco so that they can escape. How could he possibly do that? evil smirk HD slash


First Contact  
  
Author: Siren of Hell  
  
Rating: R... just kissage and one bad word...  
  
Disclaimer: See that person? The person over there? The one with an 11million dollar holiday house she visits once every two years? Yeeeeeeeeah... That's definitely not me. Though if wishes do come true....  
  
Summary: Set in Chamber of Secrets. HD slashyness! Today I was at a conference about rage and bullying. We watched a clip of CoS, where Harry and Ron are affected by the polyjuice potion and are in the Slytherin dungeons. We were discussing what we would do in the situation to stop the bullying... Well you can probably guess what I said... shock Draco in submission. And what do you think is the most shocking thing Harry could do the Draco Malfoy?  
  
Pairings: H/D... that's... well... it  
  
Warning Slash  
  
Dedication: To whoever coerced me into doing FPS (probably Ale or Jane or Mish) coz if they never had I would have never thought of this idea!  
  
Ron was starting to boil. Harry could see a vein in his temple throbbing. His fists clenched and unclenched in frustration. Smoke was pouring out of his ears. An angry red was creeping up on his face.  
  
"Clam down!" he whispered forcefully to him, teeth clenched. Ron was not the only one who was angry.  
  
Malfoy continued prattling on about how he was suck a freak, how the Weasleys' were an embarrassment to the pure blood wizards, how great Malfoys' were and the rest was much along the same thread. He had not yet noticed the behaviour of his supposed best friends. More like flunkeys Harry thought.  
  
The thing that made Ron blow was when Malfoy called Hermionie a Mudblood. Ron, who Harry believed harboured a secret crush on Hermionie, could take no more. Harry could see him trembling in his seat, muscles tense, heart racing, ready to pounce.  
  
Harry's eyes widened. If Ron attacked Malfoy their cover would be blown. And Malfoy would surely run to Snape. And Snape would be quite happy to expel them for making an illegal potion... and then using it... and then sneaking into the Slytherin Common Room... and if he didn't stop Ron soon, for beating the shit out of Malfoy.  
  
Harry did not even think before acting. Before Ron could jump Malfoy, he did. But instead of taking his fist to him, he pressed his lips against Malfoy's.  
  
It was amazing. Draco's lips were soft and warm. Definitely the best thing about him, Harry decided as they toppled to the ground, still joined at the lips.  
  
Ron could only stand and watch, gaping in utter shock and amazement, which was quickly replaced by disgust.  
  
Meanwhile Harry couldn't draw his lips away. He had though, while flying through the air at Draco, that he could give Draco a quick peck, startle him into fainting, and then he and Ron could make a quick get away. When Malfoy awoke he would think that one of his little minions had kissed him and then run off in embarrassment. But Harry had been enthralled as soon as their lips had met. Now lying on top of Draco, he found he was reluctant to ever move.  
  
This had to be some effect of the spell, Ron decided as he continued to watch the display happening on the clod stone floor in front of him. It was the he noticed that Harry's hair had begun to change, back to it's usual shade of shaggy black.  
  
Oh No, was all Ron could think as he watched Harry's body shrink while feeling the same effects in his own body. They had to get out of here! Now, he realised.  
  
Standing from the couch he pulled Harry off Malfoy using the now loose robes that swamped Harry's small figure.  
  
Draco and Harry both opened their eyes', as they were forcefully ripped apart. They were both shocked when piercing grey met startling green. Draco's mouth opened his mouth in surprise as he watched his enemy dragged from his common room by his best friend. His mouth dropped wider when he realised that he wanted him back. Back on top of him, preferably naked, with their lip pressed together once more.  
  
Breathing heavily Harry tried to squirm out of his friends arms to get back to Draco's lips.  
  
"No, Ron, please!" Harry pleaded his friend to let him go.  
  
When he was far enough from the dungeons Ron dropped Harry and leaned heavily on the cold grey wall, still in shock.  
  
"Harry. Please tell me what the hell just happened there?" Ron whispered, his voice haggard.  
  
Harry startled, thinking for the first time in five minutes.  
  
"I... I honestly don't know."  
  
"Ok then," Ron said.  
  
The code of best friends forced him to accept the situation, and let Harry figure out what the hell was going on. Ron knew he would support Harry, even if he were gay. But Harry had to figure that out himself first. So for now he accepted that Harry had no answer, and they would leave it at that. He would never mention it again unless Harry brought it up himself.  
  
Ron stood straight and offered a hand to Harry who was still slumped on the ground. Harry grasped it firmly, letting himself be pulled to his feet and let back to the toilets.  
  
"Thanks," was the only this that Harry said as they moved along the silent corridors.  
  
Draco sat in the darkest corner of the common room, still not understanding exactly what he was feeling, but he knew he liked the feeling, and he wanted more of it.  
  
That was the first contact and the start of a new obsession.  
  
Fin  
  
Please, please feed me!! 


End file.
